Everything starts with a step
by Maxdrago4
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki a new transfer student finds a boy with mysterious abilities and stuff. i aint good with summaries dont forget to review. Disclaimer:i dont own maid sama my own plot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey im new to the net so just get on with the story ill release every thursday**

**Disclaimer: i dont own maid sama just the plot**

_**Chapter 1: A weird start to school**_

It was a quiet morning. A girl with black hair and large astonishing brown eyes walked over the large building know as Seika High School.

"Yes, from today on I AM A SEIKA STUDENT." Said the girl with the black beautiful hair.

She ran off towards the entrance of the school with the sheer spirit of determination.

Misaki POV

Hi I am Misaki. I apparently joined this school named Seika. I just moved from Tokyo since my father left me and my family.

I was walking down the corridor with now worries trying to reach the current student principal office to tell him I am starting from today. I watch the school's behavior as I walk down the corridor. I see the boys of the school acting like idiots like boys are usually are. Harassing the girls and do disgusting things. I was walking forward to bring hell up on the boys but then realized I am a new student and I thought it is better to not mess with them now. One day, I am going to be the school council president and teach the boys a lesson for harassing the girls.

Then I hear sobbing from the end of the corridor. I walk up to girl who was apparently sobbing and she ran away as soon as she heard footsteps.

I was going to start scolding at the boy when he suddenly disappeared before me. I was puzzled. Suddenly there was a cold whisper from my back

" You are new here, aren't you?"

I turned behind as quickly as possible and I was mesmerized into the eyes of the boy. It was emerald-green and he was the handsomest boy I saw. He had blond spiky, wavy hair. His face showed no expression which was attractive to me. What am I thinking? He is a boy and I HATE BOYS. I get snapped out of my thoughts when he clicks his finger in front of me. I look up to his face and my cheeks get heated up immediately.

"Are you okay?"

" Y-yes,y-yes" I blurt out.

He raises his eye in confusion.

"Do you need help. I can see that you are new."

"No really its fine" I say out loud and I still couldn't get the heat off my cheek.

"What's your name" he asked me curiously.

" My name is Ayuzawa Misaki" I tell him quickly.

" Well Misa-chan it was nice meeting you." I heat up more due to the nickname he gave me. He closes to my face and whispers some words.

"My name is Usui Takumi. Hope that we can be friends." He says in a seductive voice.

He winks at me and just walks away.

I stand there in the corridor, blushing furiously at what he said and started walking back to the principals office. With the blush still on my face.

REVIEW AND ENJOY


	2. Chapter 2

**I am going to put chapters every Thursday so on with the story**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own maid sama**

_**Chapter 2: The student council's principals office.**_

MISAKI POV

_Wow who was that guy? _I thought while she walked down towards the student council after meeting Usui Takumi. _That guy was weird but… still attractive. _I stopped for a second and started screaming out loud

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! "

The students in the corridor stopped doing what they were doing and just hauled ass after seeing her dangerous, rage aura which spread around the whole corridor. _Wow I already did a good impression of myself. _I thought of it after the corridor was emptied. _Well better hurry down to the student president and inform her._

USUI POV

_Wow, who was that girl._ My heart stopped as soon as I saw her. Her raven-black hair, her beautiful brown eyes, her beautiful face. Everything about her face was beautiful. _Ugh, what is happening to me. I have been never interested in girls but now I interested in a girl who is a new student. _Is this what people call love in first sight?

NORMAL POV

Misaki shook thought of Usui and reached the school council office. It was beautiful and well kept. There were many desks which Misaki guessed was for the school council work. A heart-taking girl was sitting on the main desk. She had beautiful eyes which was sparkling blue under the sun's shine. Misaki walked up to the president and bowed down to her in greeting.

"I am Ayuzawa Misaki, I am going to start from class 2-1. I am just letting you know since you are the kaichou." Misaki said.

"I know who you are." The kaichou said in a nonchalant way.

MISAKI POV

_She knows who I am? _I thought about what she had said right now.

"I saw you with Usui-kun in the hallway."

My face heated up that all the tomatoes in the world were put to shame. _Thanks kaichou for bringing it up. _The presidents was looking at me with one brow up.

"Are you okay, Ayuzawa? You seem a bit red." The president asked with no tone to her voice.

"Yes is something wrong. Nothing is wrong. Everything is alright !" Misaki blurted out with embarrassment.

"Ok then, welcome to our school Ayuzawa. In your class, Sakura and Shizuko will show you around." The kaichou said.

"Thank you, kaichou." I bowed once again and turned to leave.

"Wait, Ayuzawa." The kaichou suddenly said.

I turned around and the president spoke up.

"If you touch _my _Usui, I do not know what I will do to you."

**Sorry if too short. I have exams so yeah.**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am really sorry that I could not put a chapter on Thursday. I am just telling you guys that my exams will finish this upcoming Thursday. Because of the pressure I had on studying, I did not upload it. I am sorry you guys. After my exams finish I may put chapters out every two days so yeah. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND I AM REALLY SORRY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy I may post this on Thursday or later in the weekend. So don't be mad at me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

_**Chapter 3: The lunch break.**_

MISAKI POV

Well the day was so far good for me. I made lots of new friends in this school and they respect me a lot. The boys in my class are annoying pricks. I literally beat up a guy because he was talking like a little kid. I think a girl said his name was Yukimura. Well anyways, its lunchtime now and I am headed towards the school cafeteria. When suddenly, somebody scared the wit out of me.

"Well guess who it is, it is Misa-chan." A familiar voice said behind.

"EHH ?! Oh it's you, Usui Takumi." I blurted out embarrassingly.

"Well, Misa-chan, let's go have a bite." He said with a lopsided grin.

"Oh ok, oh yeah stop call me Misa-chan."I said clearly because I always blush when I hear that name.

"No can do cause I like to call you that, _Misa –chan._ It's just that you are so cute I had to call you that."

My mind froze and the world stopped around.

NORMAL POV

"YOU IDIOT USUI, DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Misaki's rage was at it's peak. The people around the two started screaming and ran for the doors.

" Wow, you actually removed the entire crowd. I _need you_ more." Usui said with a bit of a smirk.

" Whatever baka, lets just eat." Misaki said with a bit of a red face.

**M**isaki was watching Usui eating. He was eating and looking outside the cafeteria. _What's with this guy, isn't he not talkative._

"So Usui-kun i-i-is the Kaichou your girlfriend." Misaki said all of a sudden.

_Damn, wrong question. _ Usui was taken aback by the question Ayuzawa had asked. But then he returned to his 'not caring face'."

" Oh, so she threatened you too, hmm?" He asked with a smile.

" What do you mean she threatened. I thought she was your girlfriend after she gave that ' catchy ' line." She said with a bit of confusion in her face.

" No she isn't my girlfriend, I don't even know her name"

….

" EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

**Hey guys sorry this was too short. My exams are gone and I am free(WOOHOO). I did this chapter very fast because I did not upload for a week. I may keep on uploading every two days so REVIEW .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and girls. My exa**_**ms over so I can put chapter on the net first. So less talking, more writing**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own maid sama but this story plot is mine.**_**.**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

"**Y**es I don't know her name." Usui repeated.

Misaki was baffled about what Usui said.

"What do you mean?! You have been in this high school for more than a year." Misaki exclaimed.

"I don't really care if I know her name or not." Usui said in a nonchalant way.

Misaki was wheel was overheating. _What the hell is wrong with this guy?! He doesn't care for anyone._ Misaki was thinking of framing her next sentence without looking at his beautiful green eyes.

"Well, why is she over-protective of you?" Misaki said with a hint of a blush.

"She has a huge crush on me. She always clings on me. Good thing that she has student council work today and she cannot annoy me today." Usui said with relief.

Misaki was confused after seeing her attitude in the office and with Usui.

"B-but she always looks serious." Misaki said.

"She always have a loving and moe attitude towards me. Girls having crush on me is troubling." Usui said with annoyance.

_This guy is definitely weird. _Misaki thought after Usui said those words. _I know why the girls like him. He looks so attractive. _

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME."

The way Misaki screamed out loud frightened Usui and startled. He fell out of his chair and his feet was over his table. Misaki was worried about him and wondered if he got hurt.

"I am so sorry Usui-kun for startling you, I am very sorry." Misaki said while helping Usui up.

"Why do you do this, Misa-chan." Usui said with a bit of hurt.

Usui beautiful emerald eyes had captured Misaki. Red was forming on Misaki's face and couldn't help a giggle.

"Shut up you idiot Usui, lets finish eating." Misaki said with a smile.

…. 20 minutes later of eating and teasing….

Misaki was blushing after the teasing Usui had given her. People had started pouring in after 10 minutes Misaki screamed. Misaki and Usui had finally finished eating. They were clearing all the trash in the table. Suddenly a voice came from the entrance of the cafeteria. It was a girl with beautiful, blue, sparkling eyes.

"What are you doing Usui-kun?"

**Sorry my chapters are always small. The next two chapter are ging to be big so i am going to put one on Friday and the other next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and girls. This chapter is going to be released on Friday. So less talking more working.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own character except OCC and my own plot.**

_**Chapter 5: The lunch brawl.**_

A girl with beautiful sparkling eyes was standing in front of Usui and Misaki. Her red hair was tied in a ponytail. Her face was careless much like Usui's. Everybody who looked at her were scared by her beautiful looks and body.

"What are you doing Usui-kun?" said the red haired girl.

"Oh Kaichou, did you not having student council work?" asked Usui with a bit of hesitation.

"Oh no, I finished that long ago. I did it in a hasty manner so that I could spend with _my_ Takumi." said the kaichou gleaming at the blond-headed boy.

**USUI POV**

**I** sighed in response. Doesn't she get it that I don't like her and I have no interest in her or any other girls in school. I feel pity for girls who instantly for me. They should know I don't care for them. Its troubling for me every time I have to reject them. Its really sad for them.

**NORMAL POV**

**A **hand was being frantically in front of Usui's face. He was apparently lost in deep thought.

"Usui-kun, are you alright?" asked the Kaichou in a worried manner.

Usui snapped out of his thoughts and saw a hand waving in front of him. He looked down to see the kaichou's worried face. He sighed.

"I am alright kaichou. Go have some food. I will wait for you."

"Okay, Usui-kun. I will be right back. I have to tell you something important."

The kaichou looked at Misaki and gave her the deadliest glare to her. Her eyes was full of hate and she had the murderous look ever. Then she walked away, still looking at her eyes.

**MISAKI POV**

The way she looked at me scared me like hell. The murderous look in her eyes, scared me. The cold look she gave me freaked me. From what I observed, she is only friendly around Usui-kun and cold towards other students. I snapped out of my thought and turned to go back to class.

"Okay I will talk to you later Usui-kun, I am going to return to class for some work." I said to him without directly looking him in the eye.

"Shall I escort you?" Usui asked me.

"No its okay really." I said.

I turned to walk away. Why was I falling? I was falling very fast. In that moment of time from hitting the ground, I found out that I had tripped on a banana peel. Damn students, too lazy to find a garbage bin! I felt strong arms around my back and waist. The hands stopped my fall. I was confused that I did not fall hard on the floor. I looked up and saw Usui-kun holding me. His face was just floating above me. His sea-green mesmerizing eyes was looking directly into my eyes. I could feel the heat covering my face. We kept staring at each others eyes for about a minute. He finally spoke up.

"Are you okay, Misaki?" he asked with a worried tone.

"Y-Y-Yes I am f-fine. Don't worry about m-me." I said stuttering.

**NORMAL POV**

**U**sui helped Misaki stand up. She thanked him a lot. The Kaichou had seen the whole thing unfolding. S**O**e was gripping onto her plate like she was going to tear it apart. Her eyes was full of fire and it could destroy the whole school. _How dare she take my Usui! I am going to teach her a lesson._ She stormed blonde-boy and the brown eyed girl.

**I was going to make this a longer chapter but I did not have time to finish it. I am sorry. I was out most of the week and had a couple of days to wrap and clean this chapter. I will try to put another chapter as fast as I can.**

**Oh yes i reached a 1000 views i know it isn't much but you know.**


End file.
